


Flawed

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Character Study, Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giller was extraordinary, with one exception</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawed

**Author's Note:**

> For the writerverse prompt 'curiosity'

Giller had been born with a great talent for magic, high intelligence, and a natural curiosity. In some, these gifts might have been squandered, but Giller put them to good use. He studied, practised, and investigated the world around him. He sought out teachers and old tomes and rare ingredients. He learnt old, near forgotten tongues, and translated other wizard's ancient journals and arcane spell fragments scribbled on age-yellowed parchment.

He was one of the best and brightest and soon earned his place as a Wizard of the First Order. Under Lord Rahl's patronage, Giller had access to even more obscure and expensive equipment and occult paraphernalia. Nothing he needed was denied if it was within Rahl's power to provide it. Including test subjects.

Giller was quite exceptional. In fact the only thing he lacked was morality.


End file.
